


Harry Potter meet Barry Trotter

by renderman7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renderman7/pseuds/renderman7
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Harry Potter meet Barry Trotter

Harry Potter had just turned 40, his birthday was one of the best, though as he really didn’t have any for the formative years of his life, any birthday was considered a good one. His wife had arranged for their closets friends and family to come and visit, which of course included her parents and their four amazing children.

When Harry had asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him, all those years ago, he never thought that almost 30 years later, he would still be having incredible dates with her, nor would they be married with children, but they were.

James Daniel, their older was set to graduate Hogwarts in the Spring, he had managed to become a Prefect, but not Head Boy, something he as the boys father was ok with, but Hermione, not so much. Given that James had inherited Harry’s penitent for getting into trouble, but it was balanced by his desire to learn. Maxwell Remus, or affectionately known as Max, their second boy was a little more studious than his older brother, but still managed to get into his own unique brand of trouble, mostly due to creating new pranks that had most of the faculty stumped.

Finally, there were the twin girls, Rose Jane and Jasmine Lily, were the couples twin daughters and at 12, were proving to be more of a headache than either of their parents had ever been, and most assumed it was due to the influence of their Uncle George. Having started their second year at Hogwarts, they had already achieved more detentions in their first year than either of the two sons had in theirs, combined.

Harry was smiling, reading the latest letter home from the school, James had filled his parents in on more than just the twins latest prank, he also informed them that he had a new girlfriend and that they would likely meet her over the Christmas break. Before Harry could read the rest of the letter, Hermione had walked downstairs and found herself pouring a cup of liquid gold, the first cup of coffee for the day.

With that in hand, she made her way to the table and sat down, savouring that first sip of the day, moments later a grateful sigh escaped. Harry sat there watching the now normal morning routine, with a smile on his face, knowing that until the third sip, there was nothing he could do, to speed it up.

While he waited for his wife to awaken properly, he returned back to the letter, giving it, another read, to see if he had skipped over anything, thankfully there was nothing amiss. When Hermione was ready to great the day, he passed James’ letter onto her and she snatched it with the same enthusiasm that she would a new edition of Hogwarts: A History.

“Oh, James has a girlfriend,” she said, not aware Harry had already read the letter, “He says that we will meet her over the Christmas break, all going well. It seems that Mark has decided…”

Before she could complete her words, in another room, the Floo roared to life, the face of the Head Auror in the fire, yelling for Harry.

“POTTER! Get over here now!”

Taking his time, because rushing over would only make it seem like he cared, he finally go to the Floo and crouched to see what was going on.

“Yes sir?” A touch of sarcasm laced the sir, a normal reaction for Harry.

“Enough of that Potter, it seems we have a lead on the Muggleborn that has been defacing the Ministry building. They were seen heading towards the Connaught Bridge. Take that wife of yours and go find them.”

Without any delay, the Floo shut off, leaving Harry to stare at the bricks behind the fire, a look of frustration and anger on his face. So much for a day off, he thought.

“Hermione, I have to work, and it has been requested that you come with me.”

While not an Auror, Hermione had often accompanied Harry on assignments, due to the assumption that no Auror would ever take their wife on any sort of dangerous mission, even if the wife in question was the Witch-that-won.

“Harry, this was meant to be a day off. What is so important that they couldn’t get someone else to cover for you?”

“You know that ‘artist’ who has been painting murals of the Wizengamot members, known to be easy to bribe and beyond. Well it seems that someone spotted them heading near Connaught Bridge and the boss wants us out there to see what is going on.”

Rather than saying anything, Hermione stood from the table, walked up to Harry, gave him a quick kiss and then headed up stairs. Harry just watched her walk up the stairs, her bum, something he enjoyed looking at, was being swayed back and forth, with an extra touch of movement. He stopped looking up the stairs when he heard the shower turn on.

Getting things ready downstairs, he was soon right to go and not more than 5 minutes later, Hermione joined him, grabbing the file complete with the photo of the suspect, whilst Harry run upstairs to change. Once back down, hand in hand, they walked out to the back garden and apparated to the last known location.

#

While the two of them were in their regular Muggle clothes, Harry had his Auror robe ready to don, just in case they needed to make the arrest, because some pureblood argued the point that without the robe, they could not be sure that the person claiming to arrest them was an Auror.

Hand in hand, the pair walked up towards the bridge and slowly began to walk across it and while Hermione was looking ahead, Harry was confused as to the person walking in the same direction, on the other side of the bridge, wearing a robe. Clear as day, it was an all-black robe, but it had purple piping around it, complete with purple inside the hood.

Harry was starring at this person now, wondering why someone would wear a robe in the middle of the day, clearly in violation of the statue of secrecy, but as he went to point out this person to Hermione, he noticed another person ahead of them, waiting.

As the one in purple got closer, Harry could see that the other person was also in a hood, but the colour of their piping was a bright yellow and on the front of their robe, was some sort of crest. Tucked away behind the robe, Harry also spotted a yellow tie, and white shirt and as the one in purple got closer, yellow turned around, produced a nice shriek of joy and turned to hug them, with a wand clearly in their hand.

“Hermione, can you please look across the bridge and tell me if you see someone in a yellow accented robe, with a wand out?”

Hermione, who had been looking down the river, gazed at the people and her face lost all colour, but thankfully, Harry was not aware of this.

“Oh yes, I do.” Was all she said, hoping that Harry did not ask any addition questions, a fruitless endeavour, but one she was hoping to achieve this time.

“Do you know why they are wearing robes, with different colours on them, given they clearly look like Hogwarts robes, but again, different colours?”

Damn… he asked. Deciding to help him get distracted, she quickly turned him towards her, closed her eyes and pulled him down and gave him a very sultry kiss. Whilst Harry might have been slow around woman in his formative years, he had at least learnt to shut up and kiss when the wife wanted to.

Hermione opened her eyes, noticing that Harry’s were also closed, and she slowly turned them, in order to see the folks in robes and had noticed that they had moved on, towards the convention centre.

Breaking the kiss, Harry gazed down towards Hermione, but misunderstood why she was looking at the convention centre, he assumed she had seen the target. He gave her one quick kiss on the lips and started to walk right towards the convention centre, leaving Hermione to follow behind.

Before they cleared the bridge, Harry removed his robes from within his jacket pocket and quickly through them around himself, while noticeable to most people, they had thankfully been changed from the bright red they used to be, to a similar style of lawyers and other legal professionals, letting them operate without issue.

Walking down the bridge, Harry noticed more people in robes, fearing that he had stumbled upon some sort of deranged group, hellbent on breaking the statute, he told Hermione he was going to call for back up, but she quickly told him no, pointing out a giant sign over the gates.

Looking at it, Harry was stunned, shocked and a little ill because the massive banner read…

“Barry Trotter: Fan Convention 2020”

Taking a big breath, he turned towards Hermione to ask her if she had any idea what was going on, only to see her face was devoid of colour.

“Hermione? Do you know… I mean, have you any idea what is happening right now?”

Hermione took a moment to think, but realised, it was time for her to come clean.

“Do you remember when James was 4, I said I was going to make an attempt at writing a book. No one in the wizarding world was keen on working with me, so I thought why not write muggle books instead.”

Nodding his head, Harry could vaguely recall what was going on back then.

“Well, turns out, writing is much harder than I thought and given I didn’t want to fail at it, I did some research and the general idea was ‘write what you know’. So, I may have taken our school years and converted them into a muggle friendly story.”


End file.
